


Sickening Desire

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BITE by troye inspired, Clubbing, Desire, Dom Jim, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Club, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Sherlock, Heated kisses, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Passion, Passionate, Private Room, Public Kissing, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock's First Time, Song Inspired, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Virgin Sherlock, Young Adults, dominant jim, extremely heated, full of gay, gay jim - Freeform, jimlock, lustful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kiss me on the mouth and set me free."</p><p>20 year old Sherlock Holmes goes to his first gay bar and is quickly pulled by another handsome boy Jim Moriarty. Will Sherlock understand the difference between lust and love, or will he leave with a broken heart?</p><p>This leads onto sort of smut but not really, I'd describe it as passionate fluff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Troye's new song BITE (which you should probably listen to before you read this to set the scene!) I'm finally writing Sheriarty!

Loud techno music filled Sherlock's ears as he took a seat at the club's bar. Hundreds of men and older teen boys danced and- _grinded_ \- against each other.

Sherlock had known for along time now that he was definitely gay, but it had taken a lot of courage for him to start meeting people. He never thought of himself as the sociable type, he was quite happy in his own company, but now that his flat mate had started bringing girls home he felt a sudden urge to find his own partner.

A young boy across the dance floor was swaying along by himself in the corner, taking sips from his vodka every now and then whilst shooting glances over in Sherlock's direction.

"I think he's trying to pull you!" Said the bartender, passing over a glass of gin and tonic. "Why don't you go join him?" He encouraged with a grin.

"YOU THINK I SHOULD?" Shouted Sherlock over the music. The man raised his eyebrows and nodded, urging him to go.

The taller boy walked over to the handsome stranger, giving him a little smile. The boy stopped dancing and waited for him to be joined.

"Sherlock!" He greeted.

"WHAT?!" The boy moved closer to him so he could hear him over the loud beat.

"MY NAME'S SHERLOCK!" He repeated.

The smaller boy gave him a seductive smile. "JIM!" He called back.

Sherlock tried bopping to the beat of the music before becoming increasingly embarrassed and decided to just stand still.

The other boy noticed and asked, "IS THIS YOUR FIRST TIME HERE?"

"YEAH I'VE NEVER BEEN TO ANY SORT OF CLUB BEFORE!"

He gave a small laugh. "ARE YOU TRYIN TO PULL TONIGHT!"

"WELL I SAW YOU WERE LOOKING INTERESTED, THOUGHT I'D SAY HI!" Smooth, Sherlock thought. He managed to adapt to this new surrounding extremely quickly.

"I AM!" The smaller boy replied moving ever so closer to him.

Sherlock gave a quick look around the floor to see how everyone else was behaving. They were all either dancing, throwing up, or snogging the hell out each other.

"HOW ABOUT WE DOWN OUR DRINKS AND HAVE A QUICK DANCE?" He asked tilting his head back and downing the liquid, Sherlock copied him and placed the glass on the side of table behind him.

His hand was taken by Jim's as he was pulled through the crowd. Jim rolled his body against Sherlock's, raising his hands in the air as they moved along to the upbeat music. Sherlock managed to ease into the new dancing style and started to relax, thinking only of Jim. His eye's lingered on Jim's lips as he wondered what they would feel like against his. He felt a sudden desire to be close to him and to feel every part of his slender body that he possibly could. Their eyes soon made contact, Jim gave him a little smirk as if he heard exactly what he was thinking.

"SHALL WE GO SOMEWHERE A BIT QUIETER!" He offered, dragging Sherlock's arm away from the dancing men around them. He assumed that he meant somewhere less crowed than quieter as they still remained in the club but to the side of the dance floor.

Jim wrapped his arms around Sherlock's hips and pulled them tight together, still swaying along. They tilted their heads and fitted their lips together perfectly. They pressed deeper into each other as the music carefully changed. Sherlock felt his bottom lip come into contact with Jim's tongue as it softly glided over him. The taller boy parted his lips slightly to let him enter, his tongue searched every corner of Sherlock's mouth.

The boy's burning desire forced him to push his own tongue into Jim's mouth, they battled for dominance, and held up a good fight. Jim soon won and quickly parted to take a quick breath.

Jim's breath was warm against Sherlock's cheek, making him ever more lustful. Sherlock quickly brought their lips back together and bit down slowly on Jim's lower lip, sending the boy crazy. His breathing became faster and his hands tangled in the taller boy's hair.

Sherlock felt his hands wander along Jim's chest before taking hold of the belt loops in his jeans. Sherlock lowered his kisses down to Jim's chin and along his neck. Jim pressed his leg against Sherlock's bulge which was hard with excitement, Jim's eyes gleamed as he threw his head back, letting Sherlock suck on the delicate skin around his collar bone. He let out a deep, pleasurable moan.

He then murmured in his sweet irish accent, "Sherlock... let's find a room upstairs."

They took each others hands and ran up the stairs, they quickly entered the first empty room and locked the door shut behind them. Sherlock had never felt like this about anyone before, he didn't want to let himself part from the boy.

He was pushed up against the door, his hands pinned above his head. This time Jim sucked along his collar bone, swirling his tongue round where we had just bitten him.

"You're mine now," Came his husky voice, pleased that he'd marked his lovers skin. Sherlock felt his mind go blank, all he could focus on was Jim Moriarty. He hooked one leg in between Jim's hoping that he would draw his attention.

"Ooh, you trying to play with me Sherlock?" He teased into his ear. "Cos I'm in control now!" Sherlock tried to move his hands but they were tightly held against the door. He wanted nothing more than to just rip Jim's shirt off at that very second.

Again the smaller boy seemed to read his mind, "Oh Sherlock, you really want me don't you?" His voice was deep as he ran one hand down to Sherlock's crotch, "tell me you want me!"

Sherlock felt each word dance across his cheek, "please Jim..." he played along in a breathy moan.

"Yes," he hissed against his lips, "but you're mine remember, so I want to undress you." He let go of Sherlock's wrist and slowly undid the first button of his deep purple shirt. "One." He kissed his neck. "Step." He moved to his jaw line as he undid the next button. "At a time." He gave him a devilish smile and made his way down to the bottom of the shirt. He marvelled at the sight of Sherlock's toned chest and ran his warm fingers along his torso.

Sherlock shivered in the dying need to rip off the boys shirt. His purple shirt was soon thrown to the floor as Jim stepped back and guided Sherlock's hands to his shirt.

"Okay, your turn." Ordered Moriarty, Sherlock undid the buttons and ripped his shirt from him as quick as he could.

Now was his chance.

He pushed Jim back onto the bed and kissed him all down his chest and past his stomach. The brown eyed boy's nails dug into his back as pulled the taller boy back up and started to undo his flyer, revealing his tight, bulging underwear. He took a quick, short breath before starting to undo his own.

Sherlock kicked off his shoes and slid off Moariarty's too kiss the top of his feet as he did so. The boy then pulled down his own jeans and threw them to the floor. Carefully, he rolled down Jim's, his eyes hungry as he found the boys underwear straining for removal. He kissed along as his thighs and down his legs, the jeans soon joining the pile on the floor.

Once again, Jim became dominant and rolled them over so he lay on top of Sherlock, his knee spreading the boy's legs apart. They went in for another deep kiss, exploring each others mouths even further, their breaths becoming short and fast. Jim rolled his body down onto Sherlock's, moulding into each and every curve, grinding himself against him.

"Jim..." Sherlock cried, gasping for breath. He could feel himself becoming harder every second.

"Oh, Sherlock." He pitied, his hand brushing along the boys chin and tilting his gaze towards him, "we haven't even started yet!" Their bodies were sweaty from the heat of the club, Sherlock's cheeks grew a deep shade of red.

He liked being at the command of Jim. He felt wanted. Needed.

Jim took a stance on all fours over Sherlock's body, he licked his tongue once more around the inside of Sherlock's mouth and trailed his kisses down his neck. He marked him several more times along his shoulder and licked down his body, painting sweet kisses every now and then. His eyes widened when he reached the boys boxer's. He carefully hooked his fingers over the hem and pulled them down, gasping at his extreme length. He lay kisses up his thighs, purposely taunting Sherlock.

"I want you, so bad!" The brown eyed boy panted.

"Yes!" Sherlock moaned. "I love you so-"

Jim sat up in surprise and cut him off, "no, you don't love me, we've only just met!" He laughed, giving him a questioning look.

"But I want you! Isn't that love?" He started blushing, panic shivering down his cold spine.

"Oh no, that's different. You're talking about desire, lust, fantasy." He listed. "You don't love me!"

The boy sat up too and searched the floor for his clothes, "I'm sorry. I-"

He stood up from the bed but was quickly caught by Jim's hand clasped around his wrist.

"You don't have to go, we were just getting to the fun part." He pleaded, frowning with his soft eyes. "Please?"

The blue eyed boy was lost in confusion. He came here to find a partner, not a one night stand. But on the other hand he was desperate for Moriarty's touch, to feel him, to be with him. He was still a virgin so he thought he could do with the experience. Perhaps, if the night went well, he and Jim might feel differently. Maybe he could end up with a partner after all.

"Sherlock?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh what a cliff hanger!! I feel like I should continue it but I've never written smut before (the sin!) So I'm not sure how to end it, or whether I should just end it like this. Leave a comment of what you'd like to happen or if you think it should be continued... I'll let you choose! Anyway, thanks for reading!!


	2. Set Me Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you asked for it... so I have continued! I won't tell you what happens now, you'll have to find out! I hope you enjoy this part and please leave a comment of what you thought! Thank you!!

All time seemed to pass slowly around them as their soft moans filled the air. Their bodies fitted together perfectly as Jim built up a slow rhythm moving in and out of Sherlock. The sheets were tangled under the strong grasp of Sherlock's hands as he let Jim take over his body, moaning his name in a deep voice.

Sherlock's skin was marked with Moriarty's bites all along his shoulders and now the back of his neck. Jim kissed the spot on Sherlock's back, giving a slight growl as he thrust hard into him.

The taller boy let out a helpless yelp and his eyes gleamed in pleasure as he let Jim own him. He wanted to please him and be the perfect fulfilment to his fantasy. They spent all night together, tasting each other, touching each other. 

Jim's thrust were now slow, tender, teasing Sherlock so he'd call his name louder, "Jim... Please, Jim." The sweet torture was agonizingly beautiful for both boys. Sherlock was so hungry for him, he rolled himself back to take in more. Jim tightened his grip along Sherlock's thighs to steady him as he picked up speed. "Sherlock..." He screamed in pleasure as he played with the boy's hard member, running along it with his hand. He slowed down his pace before thrusting into him once more.

They collapsed on the bed simultaneously as they reached orgasm. They lay breathless, their minds dizzy.

"Oh you were good!" Came Jim in a soft moan. He wanted to give Sherlock a night to remember, they had just reached their second orgasm and it was even better than the last. He didn't want to push him too far, he wanted to be gentle with him, making sure he was comfortable with everything they did. But at the same time he was keen to fulfil his urges, Sherlock was submissive for him. He did everything he asked.

"That, was amazing!" Sherlock replied out of breath. He'd forgotten about earlier, the current pleasure was worth staying for. Jim was so experienced with him, the way his lips wrapped around his cock, the way he slid into him perfectly. They were made for each other. Sherlock wanted to do it all again but knew it had to end at some point.

There was still plenty of the night left for them to enjoy. So he shouldn't let it go to waste. His hand reached for Jim's thigh as he moved closer and kissed along it. Jim soon became submissive to him, letting him lick around his member for the second time tonight.

Before he could go any further Jim sat up  and called for him, "come here.". Sherlock joined him and wrapped him in his legs, Jim moved to his knees as he cupped Sherlock's cheeks with his hands, reaching up to meet his lips. Their tongues smashed together as they desperately searched each other's mouths.

Jim smirked against Sherlock's lips as he felt the taller boys erection grow against his knees. The boy was so needy for him he became aroused at the slightest touch. 

They deepened the kiss as their hands ran frantically over the other's skin. Biting down on each other's lips as they became lost in passion. Jim soon left his arms to wrap around Sherlock's shoulders, bringing them closer together. Sherlock ran his hands through Jim's mussed hair, circling his tongue once more around the boy's mouth.

He found his hands wander down Jim's back and take a tight grip on his arse. He leant back, pulling Jim on top of him, their chests pressed together. Sherlock was painfully hard once again.

Jim gave him a look of utter admiration, his eyes waving over his lips, his eyes, his cock, "good boy Sherly!" He reached into the draw beside him and pulled out a tub of lube from earlier. "You've done so well..." He purred, smothering the boy's cock in lube, "I need you inside me!" 

He lined himself up with Sherlock and carefully lowered himself onto his hard member. Sherlock let out a long moan as Jim came tight around him. The boy grasped his shoulders so he could ride him up and down.

Their voices collided together as Jim moved faster. Sherlock's nails dug into Jim's thighs as he guided him, his head sinking into the duvet as he screamed his name in pleasure.

The sound of their bodies smacking against each other filled their ears, along with their moans and screams. Sherlock came suddenly inside of Jim, letting out a deep breath as Jim slid off of him and joined his side.

He gave a light chuckle, pleased that he'd made Sherlock come several times tonight. Jim felt a spark ignite in his stomach, he found himself not just gazing over the boy's hot, sweaty body, but the purity and beauty in his blue eyes.

For the first time he didn't just want to please his own self, but please Sherlock too. He'd always been into rough sex and wanted things quickly, however Sherlock made him want to enjoy each second of it, he was slower and gentle. He saw him as a another being, not just an object of pleasure.

To Sherlock's surprise Jim interlocked their hands together as he turned to face him and gave a soft kiss on his cheek, "well done Sherly, you were great!"

The boy beamed, his cheeks rushing a deep shade of red. They shared a simple kiss, and pulled the duvet over them. Jim rested his head along Sherlock's shoulder as he closed his eyes. They were warm in each other's hold and soon drifted into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awh! Thanks for reading, I think I'll leave it now, I'm pleased with the end! I am writing another longer teen!lock sheriarty fic so I'm gonna focus on that one more. But yeah, I really appreciate every kudos/ comment. I've never written anything like this before so let me know what you thought!! Thanks!!


End file.
